


waiting for bus number ninety-nine

by nowrunalong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Off-World, Spaaaace!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/nowrunalong
Summary: “So… space,” Scott says, nodding to himself like affirming his situation will make it any less bonkers. He tries drawing out the word as he squints out the window at the stars. “Spaaaaaaace. Huh. You know, I think I’m more of an Earth guy.”
Relationships: Scott Lang & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	waiting for bus number ninety-nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



> _Waitin' for bus #99  
>  Goin' to the store for hot dogs and wine!  
> When all of a sudden, I felt real cold  
> And wound up in the belly of a big ol' UFO_  
> \- B-52's

“So… space,” Scott says, nodding to himself like affirming his situation will make it any less bonkers. He tries drawing out the word as he squints out the window at the stars. “Spaaaaaaace. Huh. You know, I think I’m more of an Earth guy.”

Peter presses his face up close to the glass. “When I was packing for my trip to San Francisco, I was worried I’d forget to bring enough sunscreen. Or a beach towel. Or underwear. I don’t even know what you’re supposed to pack for an alien abduction.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Scott says. “I’ll handle this.” He pats Peter on the shoulder reassuringly.

Peter’s eyes widen. “Oh man, did you bring your Ant-Man suit?”

“Well… no.”

“Well shit,” Peter says, crestfallen. And then, backtracking: “Sorry, I didn't mean to swear, sir.”

Scott wrinkles his nose. “Don’t call me sir. My great-uncle was sir. It’s just 'Scott'. Did you happen to notice a way out of here?”

“We’re kind of in space,” Peter points out. “Um… but there’s an escape pod! The guy with the horns mentioned it to the guy with the… uh, with the…”

“Tentacle thingies,” Scott supplies helpfully.

“Yeah. What’s up with those?”

“I don’t actually wanna know.”

Peter peers around the corner to where their not-so-gracious hosts have gathered around a game that involves drinking alien beers and hurling sharp objects at a poster on the wall.

So—darts.

“Do you have some kinda plan?” Peter asks. “‘Cause I don’t really wanna party with those guys. Not that I’m not tough, you know, not that I _couldn’t_ —I could totally take ‘em. I just don’t like the idea of getting tossed out of an airlock.” Peter looks at Scott hopefully. “Scott... do you think we could steal the pod?”

“I spent four years in jail for burglary,” Scott says.

“So that's a yes, right?”

Scott offers his hand for a fistbump, which Peter accepts with a grin. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
